


Prompts and other what nots

by jeymien



Series: Challenge fiction/prompts [2]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Firefly, Star Trek: The Original Series, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeymien/pseuds/jeymien
Summary: Give me two characters from different fandoms you know I'm familiar with, and I'll give you a dialogue happening between the two of them. Without justifying how the crossover would work, how their worlds clashed, or how they could even meet each other.





	1. DG meet Captain Hammer; DG never met a superhero

DG had turned around for one second and when she turned back to Glitch, he was gone. She ran up the street, looking in corners and checking windows, when she finally found him again.  
He was held in the grasp of a big man. The man was shaking Glitch!  
"Hey! What are you doing to him!" DG picked up and threw a rock at the overly muscular person.  
Mr. Big Muscles turned towards DG, not dropping Glitch. A huge smile, one that he probably thought made him look suave, graced his face.  
"Well, hello there, little lady. Just saving the world from evil. All in a day's work." Somehow he managed to pose majestically as he said this.  
o/~ "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."~\o  
"Wait, wait... evil? This is my friend! You big bully! And what's with the singing!" DG picked up and threw another rock at Mr. Wanna-be-Superhero.  
"Why, pretty lady, this man just screams geeky weirdo pervert! He needs to be put in his place! Just look at him! It's my job to do it, after all, I'm Captain Hammer. Don't you recognize my shirt?"  
He waggles his eyebrows at DG as he held Glitch up against the wall.  
"You put my friend down now!" A crowd had formed around the three of them, and Captain Hammer started to notice.  
"Hello my fans! Just another day in the life of Captain Hammer! Stopping future evil geniuses before they get started!" He shook the limp Glitch in his hand.  
DG kicked Captain Hammer in the shins. "You let him go now!"  
While Captain Hammer was preoccupied with the crowd, and DG kicking him, Glitch pulled a little device out of his pocket and proceeded to shock Captain Hammer.  
"Owww! Mommy!" Captain Hammer dropped Glitch and proceeded to run away crying.  
"Serves you right, big mean jerk!" DG yelled after him. "What a baby," She said as an aside to Glitch, "Don't wander off again, Glitch, the Other Side is different from the O.Z."


	2. When Serenity met the Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me two characters from different fandoms you know I'm familiar with, and I'll give you a dialogue happening between the two of them. Without justifying how the crossover would work, how their worlds clashed, or how they could even meet each other.

"Welcome aboard, Captain Reynolds."  
"Ai ya!" Mal shuddered and looked himself over, all parts seemed to be there."How'd you do that?" he exclaimed and looked over at his welcomer. He nearly forgot about the transporter when he noticed how different the fellow looked.  
"Federation ships use transporters which are subspace devices capable of almost instantaneously moving an object from one location to another."  
"Tsai boo shr!"  
The alien inclined his head at Mal. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Reynolds?"  
Mal gestured at his head, "Your ears! They're all, pointy and stuff.."  
"I am a Vulcan. The United Federation of Planets includes many different species."  
"Is everyone on this ship an alien?" Mal was used to weird situations, but this took the cake.  
"The majority of the crew are humans from Earth, Captain Reynolds. If you wish, you may converse with the crew while our engineers help fix your ship."  
"Earth! But Earth was used up!"  
"I assure you, Captain Reynolds, Earth supports approximately nine billion people and has not been "used up", as you put it."  
Mal groaned, another Alliance lie to expose..

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I cheated, there's more than conversation in this..


End file.
